


Today Sucked | Dean Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bad Days, Bath, Bath salts, Cuddling, Dean makes the day better, Dean's Flannel, F/M, I promise, If only he'd do me that favor and start existing, Texting, That'd be great, Vaginal Fingering, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad day, good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Sucked | Dean Winchester x Reader |

**Author's Note:**

> For Ria. <3 She found out she's got to get rid of her dogs, so I whipped something up for her real quick. Love you, Ria! ❤

You sighed as your phone dinged. You had just gotten home from a horrible, horrible day and all you wanted to do was soak in the tub and go the hell to bed. You picked up your phone and looked at the message.

_In town for the night. Mind if I stop by?_

You groaned. _Of course_ Dean would be in town when all you wanted to do was die in a hole. Of fucking course.

You and Dean didn't exactly have a relationship, but you were more than friends with benefits. You didn't even know what the hell he did for a living, all he told you was that he was on a road trip with his brother, but you still found yourself falling in love with the man.

Damn Winchester.

He stayed with you whenever he was in town, and while most of his time was spent in the bedroom (or the couch… or the kitchen… or the laundry room…) sex wasn't the only thing you two did. It really just depended on how long he was around.

And tonight, he was only there for the night. And frankly, you were in no mood for sex. Hell, you weren't in the mood for company at all. So unfortunately, you'd have to deny him. Which fucking sucked.

What a great way to put the cherry on top to an already shitty day!

What a _fucking_ time to be alive.

You regretfully declined, explaining how the day kicked your ass and that you just wanted to relax and go to bed. You placed your phone on the charger and moved into your bathroom, turning on the water and plugging it once the temperature met your standards.

You tossed in four capfuls of lavender and vanilla bath salts into the water, already feeling the stress just melt off of your bones and fade away. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, smiling as you put away the salts. You put your hair up in a quick bun and wrapped a red bandanna around your head.

You stepped into the tub and eagerly sat down, leaning back and placing a towel at the end to rest your head on. You pushed down the nozzle with your foot to turn off the water, taking a deep breath and inhaling the lavender scent.

Oh yes, you'd be sleeping well tonight.

You closed your eyes as you soaked in the water, tuning out the world around you. So it was no wonder that you never heard the heavy footsteps moving through your house until they were right outside the bathroom door.

You tensed up until the door opened to reveal who it was that was moving through your house. You sighed silently of relief once you saw Dean, who had clearly made himself at home, judging by the absence of his trademark leather jacket and his boots.

He sat down next to the tub, crossing his legs. He looked at you for a moment before leaning in to brush his lips against yours.

"Smells nice." He commented, his gaze firmly on your eyes.

You smiled softly, "Lavender and vanilla. Intended to relieve stress and help with sleeping."

He nodded and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, "I know you said you didn't want me to come over, but then you mentioned your day sucked ass, so I decided that I needed to stop by and help you relax. No funny business, promise. It's all about you tonight." He finished with a grin.

You chuckled and reached out, pulling him closer from the back of his neck so you could plant a proper kiss on his lips.

"You're too much for me."

He blushed lightly and the left corner of his mouth tipped up, "I wouldn't say that. Just tryin' to give back a little bit, since you've been there for me when I'm stressed."

He moved behind you, removing his flannel, leaving him in his tight black t-shirt. He dipped his hands in the water, dampening them a bit before moving them to your shoulders. He gently worked your shoulders, his thumbs occasionally moving down the curve of your neck, lightly pressing down.

You hummed under his touch. Dean was never very rough, but his hands had a naturally rough texture to them, due to his job, you supposed. Whatever it was. You didn't particularly care, at the moment.

But still, his touch was light as a feather and very calming. You definitely weren't going to have a problem sleeping now.

Dean leaned forward and gently nuzzled his head into your neck, his nose gently brushing your skin. He carefully squeezed your shoulders before slowly moving his hands south.

He pressed his lips to your neck and gently cupped your breasts, softly squeezing before his thumbs and forefingers found your nipples. He gently rolled the nubs between his fingers and kissed up your neck, his soft, full lips bringing you to complete relaxation.

He moved his lips to your jaw, never breaking contact from his lips to your skin. He gently toyed at your nipples before sliding his right hand down your body, stopping to gently cup some of the warm water in his hand and pour it on your stomach, rubbing afterwards with his large hand.

He took your earlobe between his teeth and tugged slightly, his tongue darting out to toy with the stud earring in your ear. You hummed and spread your legs a bit, eyes closed as Dean worked his magic.

He sweetly kissed your cheek and cupped your sex, his thumb swiping over the hooded area that hid the most sensitive part of your body. Two thick fingers gently opened up your lips, causing Dean to hiss.

"So beautiful…" He muttered, attaching his lips to the sensitive spot under your ear.

He plucked and pulled at your nipple while he sucked a love bite onto your neck, his fingers now rubbing your inner thigh. You whined and undulated your hips, bringing Dean to chuckle. His other hand went from your breasts to your stomach, holding you down.

Dean ignored your second whine of protest and covered your mouth with his as his index finger gently rubbed your wet folds. You moaned into his mouth and he slipped his finger inside, feeling your walls clench around him as he slid further inside.

You broke the kiss and tilted your head back against the towel, eyes closed and mouth parted. Dean's lips were smacking small, light and feathery kisses to your shoulder and exposed neck.

You hummed as his thumb found your clit, which was practically crying out for Dean's attention. You gasped in surprise and he rubbed the small nub, his finger moving slowly. You rubbed your lips before sinking your teeth in the bottom one, back slightly arching as he pressed down on your clit.

You were positive you were simply dripping down there, and not just from the bath water. He pulled out his finger and gently moved it in circles around your slick, spreading it around a bit before sinking his finger back into the tight heat, the squelching sound music to his ears.

A second finger was added and his pace soon sped up slightly. A breathy moan left you as his thumb applied more pressure to your swollen clit, and a startled gasp exited your mouth once his thick fingers located your g-spot.

It was like that, his fingers and thumb working your pussy slowly and his lips on your neck and shoulder, that he brought you to orgasm. Your body shuddered lightly as he worked you through it, just about ready to pass out by the end of it.

You hummed and Dean removed his hands from your body, stopping to stick his two fingers in his mouth and savor your taste before lifting the towel from under your head and wrapping you up in it.

He carried you bridal style into your bedroom, drying you off and laying you down on the queen size bed. He quickly moved the drain the water from the tub and seize his flannel, which he maneuvered onto your body and buttoned up.

You fisted his shirt and pulled you down onto the bed with you, already confirming that yes, he was staying the night. A soft chuckle escaped him and he kicked off his pants and took off his shirt, his strong arms wrapping around you to hold you tightly.

Today sucked, but Dean made it a damn good night.


End file.
